edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jspyster1
Archives */Archive 1/ A path to a story Yo Jspyster, Tonybanjak here! Remember that talk we had about my imagination and story writing? Well, i might have what your looking for, only problem, it's on another wikia. If your willing to check it out, here's what you gotta do: Go onto "Rio Fanon Wiki", go to the search box, and type r, and i; wait until the sugestions appear, you'll know which is mine. BTW: If you ever do see it, leave a comment on it's page, and my page here to yet me know whatcha think ;D. Thanks: Tonybanjak 01:56, May 16, 2012 Chapter 11 Jspyster1, would you kindly ''tell me the date of which you expect the next chapter of your fine story is posted? Also, could you inform me of the time gap between DE and it's sequel? Because if it's 80 years like Fallout it's going to cause some problems with You See Ed.(the official title of the epilouge) Speaking of which, chapter one is finished. Although I didn't really add detail because it's likely I'm going to rewrite it anyway so might as well not waste the time. (notice the emphasis on "Would you kindly" Gee I wonder what hidden meaning the phrase holds.) Can you write Ederdale? It's when Eddy,Ed and Marie are trapped in a state named New Ederdale and get swept by a river which leads to Peach Creek. Your friend, Spazman467 Subject Unfound Jspy, you need to read this from start to finish. ''Then leave a review, "WTF?" moment ensured or your Denarius back! I tried this before on Agent and he couldn't do it, can you? I dare you, I double-dog dare. (insert rediculously long name for a dare here) P.S. Did you get a reply from Evil now? I gave you permission to mention me. I saw your review and I just fell to the floor laughing so hard my lungs caved in. That was a genuine "WTF?" moment indeed, as blasphemous as it was to the Eds. The crossover can indeed work if written well enough and its not too feminine. just not in the way it was featured in that fic. That was just appalling. New episodes check out my new episodes on Season Seven. Spazman467 Edited in by C/D "F*ck all you weaboo furf*gs. Y*ff in hell. He*l Saiyan Hitler." Specific letters were bolded in the Prologue part of the article. With my keen eye, I was able to point the message out. Just thought I'd take this issue up with you. P.S. I have a feeling unregistered users might cause a deluge of misinformation in the article very soon due to hating the series and believing that non-Wikipedia sites are more like Encyclopedia Dramatica. If it happens I'll be sure to talk to the Admins again. P.S.S. I will have undone the edits by the time you read this. Therefore, I have produced anedited screencapture , just as before. P.S.S.S. May want to check the comments section as well. SSJ7G 04:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 2 of You See Ed It's finished, at least the abridged version. Instead of sending to you via PM like last time, I will use the far more efficient DocX feature. However, there needs to be a mutual connection if I'm to send you the chapter. Do so, and send your review via PM. Yeah, I never used it either. All I can suggest is log in to your account, look for the tab, and click the guide. What's up? WHAT'S UP? :D Hey. This is Stephen"Zap", Zap for short. I have just one request: Edit the "Banned" template over at this wiki to sound more user-friendly. Please respond ASAP and I enjoy talking to you. ZapSpit it out! 12:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering, what advice would you give to an individual who wishes to become an admin on this sight? I was just curious to see if you had any helpful tips. Terribith0997 22:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Terribith0997 Hi, this is Pikachu Mason. Thanks for the warm welcome. I need help on making my new series; Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edmon. It's supposed to be mainly science fiction, but I might have to add more to that. So, do you have any suggestions. Question What do I have to do to become an admin on this wiki? I'm curious to know? Casimus Prime 00:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Why are saying bad things about my pages? Re: Re: Adminship Thanks for the intel. I just had a wierd feeling you or somebody else was going to tell me I am now an admin. BTW, Why can't you post comments if you aren't logged in? Something about vandalism? Chapter 3 of You See Ed You know what to do. Did you get the DocX yet? According to its status you recieved and opened it, but you still have yet to review. In case you were wondering, that was one of the things you were supposed to know and perform. Delete Season Seven, I am redoing it all over again! Spazman467 CH13 Oh, hey did you hear about the one guy who made a story about Eddy heading into the post-nuclear wastes? I just wanted him to know I have my own story which takes place after his own involving Ed going on a journey. The thing is, because I want him to consider it somewhat canon, he has to finish his story soon for me to correct my own. Which I will then release it shortly afterward. I just stopped by because you seem to know him, and I wanted you to spread the word that the sooner Chapter 13 (along with the rest of his story) comes, the better. You may have to get him off his lazy butt and work on the chapter instead of playing Red Dead Redemption all day. Oh, and tell him that I indeed went there. Meets the Geth review It seems I'm starting to beg, but could you give a review for The Day When Kevin Meets the Geth? Seeing how it's my sequel to Meets a Sith, and also my first attempt at a first-person POV. I'd appreciate a second opinion, thanks. I Messed Up Bigtime. As evidenced by the recent switch of the Banned category, I noticed that an unregistered user added said category to all our banned users, and unintentionally reverted the edits. Only when I was done did I realize on what happened. As a result I just undid quite some work, and am guilty of the deed. I didn't bother checking the recent changes before proceeding, and because of that I screwed up big time and thus have to do the hassle of fixing it. I... I fear I may be reprimanded because of this and I understand, or I'm overreacting. Either way, I fouled up. Nevertheless I'll try in undoing the damage. Why are you talking bad about my fan made pages. Please tell me why? Coming Soon: Chapter Four of You See Ed "I can't wait for the next- Oh yeah... There isn't a next chapter. :(" You are probably wondering why I'm willing to present you such an installment. As I stated before, chapter three was only half complete when I sent it to you because I was too lazy to finish it and thought it would be sufficient. However, I planned to introduce some of the backstory and how Lumpy would get to Vault 13 in the latter half of said chapter. So I will send you chapter four,(which is actually the second half of three) when it's done. On the grounds of that you will have an idea of what I plan to do. That way not only that I won't have to rewrite You See Eds backstory too much, ''but you get one last sneak peak. Thats it though, to get more chapters out of me, you '''have' to finish DE. Preferably, the sooner the better. There are just a question though, somewhere between Hiroshima and 1961, the Fallout timeline split from ours. When did the Eds timeline split? Oops, forgot to log on, didn't notice that until now. unblock me can you unblocked me? so i can make my own ed edd n eddy fanon story? Help Hello Jysp, I'll ask you a question. You see your Desolation Ed is starting to suck. Especially how you keep on make negative comments on every story you make. So I'll make you suffer. Desolation Ed is dead. You did good with the Ed Edd Eddy n Edna wiki. I was wondering if you could help me make a wiki. I wanted to create a Wiki about the story "Poke Ed Star Z", could you help me? Thanks. 14:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Protect my pages Hello, Jspyster, is it possible to have some kind of protection on all the pages I've started so that only I''' can edit them. I'm getting really sick and tired of discovering these idiotic, childish edits done by others months after I last updated or started a page, and I'm not able to keep up undoing them. '''Ananasz 15:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) meet me at the chat come talk to me at the chat we can have our first met hey nice to meet you Jaspyster my name is cillian darcy Plagiarism How do you know he's copied the ideas? :O Do you think... Do you think i can become an admin someday? BulkPrime BulkPrime Sure, altough i already know how to do some it, can you teach me how to undo revisions because that's all i need to be worthy of an adminship BulkPrime 18:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Travis Penniall Deletion I will recreate that page but please don't block me or anything. I know you deleted it because you thought it was a superstub and did not have enough information on it. I will recreate the page when more info has been revealed about him. The reason I didn't put that much information about him is because I didn't want to spoil the movie for the members. Travisplatypus 01:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'm a type of user that makes the page for my character and movie/episode early and then I write it and when I finish. Then I'll post it on internet and after two days or so I'll edit the character and put in the information about him now that the movie has been released. I always create a movie and then start a series based on the movie! By the way, does this mean I can recreate the page now or should I wait until the movie comes out? Travisplatypus 04:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Help can you please tell me how to make the 'not free to edit' template, one of my stories almost got vandilised by a random contributer BulkPrime 21:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) hi Jspyster1 Can you tell when ed ed n eddy highschool episodes are going to begin? Thanks Thanks thanks, but can you please block the anonymous contributer who vandelised my work, because i dont want him ruining my stories ever again 17:46, February 16, 2012 (UTC)BulkPrime here:83.71.28.9 BulkPrime 07:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Pleas protect my pages aswell the random user just vandalised my pages again! so Please, protect every page i made so that only '''I '''can edit it, i'm sick of this user ruining my stuff now he is 86.44.233.231 so please protect every page i made because i don't want anyone to think i made that, and i only want to edit the pages '''Myself '''and not anyone else, i'm also sick of him adding things i don't want so i beg of you Please BulkPrime 14:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) it will do, as long as noone vandalises my stuff BulkPrime 17:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll do my best Thanks! I'll do my best. and i'll be more matureBulkPrime 23:36, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Jspyster1, I just saw 86.47.66.180 vandalized my page, he deleted a few important stuff that was important to the page, may you please help!!! --AKA! Contact My But Don't Click Here! Wiki being Refreshed Hey Jspyster1, I'm just starting to fix the wiki from any errors like Vanalism, bad words, spam pages and other harming threats to this wiki. :D You should also look at Edcreater 1221's actual sequel of Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life Here. --AKA! Contact My But Don't Click Here! Kevin Is Not A Villian Hey, Jspyster1! It's travisplatypus (my old acount got blocked)! You know my new story, The Eds' New Spy? Well, guess what! Unlike most Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfics it does not feature Kevin as a villian raping people and killing people. No, in my story he just serves as a villian. In my series the villains will be Big Lance or the Kankers. Oh my bad. Please forgive me. I meant to say he just serves as a bully. Perryfan825 05:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Not again :( random user 206.214.15.214 is at it again. he needs to be blocked longer BulkPrime 12:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Ed, Edd, Edward, 'n Eddy Parents This the guy from Ed, Edd, Edward, 'n Eddy Parents telling Jspyster1 that I've made prfiles of the Eds' parents on my present project Templates What are templates? Wondering I made an Ask Marie Kanker blog and I want to put it somewhere on this site but I'm not sure if it really warrants a new page. Help? It's not really a story, people ask her questions and I draw pictures to answer them. Excessive spamming There is an unregistered user/bot spamming the "Ug, Ugg n Uggy" page like mad.--Ananasz 20:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) jspyster1 i'm making a fanon it's cord Ed, Edd n Eddy grown up i made episode 1 can you do your own episode for it because i'm conna need all the help i can get I created a story that had the eds in it! YOU DELETE IT? I WAS GOING TO BE FAMOUS FOR THAT! You forgot you forgot to lock my Kamen Rider ED RX page BulkPrime 13:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) It's Me, Squadronfire4552, The guy who blocked me from the official site, I've got one message, I'm Sorry!!! I'm Crying, Please Unblock me!!! I have given ed.wikia.com a poor rating on mywot.com, Please unblock me, PLEASE!!! Please be kind I'd also like you to be my actual friend not what I said above, I have no user name, password or email but you can communicate with me on K.H.2 and others, you can also make a cartoon/text version of yourself. I'll value you as a friend! The End of The Plagerist Jspyster1, as admin of this wiki, it is your job to oversee this wiki. I have a suggestion to make this wiki much better, BAN CASIMUS PRIME!!!!!!!!!!!! All of his work is unoriginal! He steals your characters without asking permisson, he has stolen several other uses stories, most recently, BulkPrime's EEnE Kamen Rider series. Every other user and I want him gone. I have taken the liberty of making his pages canidates for deletion. All you have to do is ban him. You will thank me in the end. 21:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Battle Royale: Peach Creek wiki Hey Jspy Long time no see...listen I created a fanfiction and I have a fanon wikipedia set up...could you help me out? just head to battle royale peach creek wiki. it could be very appreciated if you help me. Heavyweaponsguy 20:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Heavyweaponsguy Reply Just read Battle Royale: Peach Creek and you'll get an idea on what it is...could you help me then? Heavyweaponsguy 23:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Heavyweaponsguy yo hi im new here i made something called the heroes of legend with ed and i looked all over this wiki and i cant find it any more its just gone do you know what happend to it this will help the user that did that page was user 109.155.188.197 who did that page that was me i just forgot to log in Understand This! What is it about Casimus Prime being a vandal do you not understand? He is evil! He destroyed my wiki, and he will stop at nothing to destroy this one? Confirm his ban before it's too late! DO IT! 04:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) You're Right You know what? You're right! He's an anonymous user, I don't have to deal with him. I'm back and here to stay! Casimus Prime 23:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Battle Royale: Peach Creek review Hey Jspy, I was in the neighborhood and i was wondering if you could look at my Battle Royale Ed Edd n Eddy crossover. It's Rated M because I thought the story might want to get a little dark since their fighting to the death and all. I was wondering if you could get a review for me... Heavyweaponsguy (talk) 02:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Heavyweaponsguy Why did you delete my stuff? Sadly,Addy1234 (talk) 05:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Latest Chapter Hey J, I just got done writing the latest chapter...and I was wondering if you could review it for me...just to see how you like it...thank you Heavyweaponsguy (talk) 06:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Heavyweaponsguy Cross-Wiki Blocks In response to Grimlock/Mega Ed's messages on Kirkland's and my respective talkpages, I suggest that users who have been blocked for an indefinite amount of time on the Canon Wiki be blocked indefinitely on the Fanon Wiki as well, and vice versa. If they are no longer welcome on one Ed, Edd n Eddy related wiki, why should they be welcome on its sister wiki? I have already banned both accounts, and will continue to block any more confirmed socks if they show up here. - I would have to agree with Doc here. This only goes for users who've done something to get them banned indefinitely; users who were blocked for lesser offenses on one of the wikis shouldn't automatically get blocked on the other. - Please delete A wikia contributor has created a useless page titled Red Marker. It tells you that you were trolled. I would like you to delete it. Thanks.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 01:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Bad News Boss That vandal who hates me is back. And it gets worse, he's pretending to be you, only 100% wrong. Can you do your friend a solid and get rid of this guy? He is really ticking me off! 05:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Casimus Prime (talk) Hiya Thanks for your work on this wiki! You should consider another archive on this page. It's getting a bit crowded. Apparatjik (talk) 23:06, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Hhop" complaint Whoever this person is, he won't stop making false edits to my pages. This also goes for a few other pages. It's getting incredibly tiresome. --Ananasz (talk) 17:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Picture will u make a picture of joey on the jo joe n joey Joey have a red shirt And 3 Hairs Plz :3 Post It in The Jo Joe n Joey page :PMrboy90 (talk) 00:09, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Mrboy90